Episode 3930 (12 January 2010)
Synopsis Confronting Stacey about the baby scans, Jean has deduced from the date on them that the baby cannot be Bradley’s. She is shocked when Stacey reveals that Bradley knows that the baby isn’t his. QuestioningStacey about who the father is, Jean is told that it was ‘just a one off...’ Jean wants the truth but Stacey pleads with her mum to keep quiet about the father. Later in the square, Stacey finds Jean sitting on Arthur’s bench, and thanks her for not telling everyone her secret. Jean tells her daughter how proud she is, and that she’ll be a wonderful mum. In the kitchen, Stacey tells Bradley her mum knows everything but promises Jean won’t say anything. Jean tells them she is very proud of them and won’t tell anyone their secret. Max asks them what they are talking about, which causes Mo to jokingly say that Bradley killed Archie. Bradley begins to panic and tells Max he has done something terrible... At the Beales’, Jane tells Ian about Zainab’s hurtful comment. Angry, Ian goes to leave to talk to Zainab, but Jane stops him. Ian cheers Jane up suggesting that they should have a night in together just as Zainab unexpectedly walks into the living room, holding Ian’s laptop, and tells Jane that Ian is ‘playing sick games behind her back’. Ian looks on in horror and walks over to shut the laptop but Jane stops him and looks mortified. Replaying the file, Ian tells Jane that it happened when he wasn’t sure if she was coming back. Jane pushes Ian away and tells him she should never have come back. Cradled in Christian’s arms, Jane tells him about Ian having a fling with Janine. Christian tells Jane that Ian was vulnerable when she left and she should think before throwing away what she has. Returning home, Ian tells Jane about Archie blackmailing him and how he broke into the Vic on Christmas Day to delete the file. Ian begs Jane to not leave him, because he is scared the police are coming for him. At the Masood’s, Tamwar tells Zainab that his uncle wanted to talk about catering for a function. Tamwar suggests they call Christian to help but Zainab refuses, causing Tamwar to accuse his mother of being homophobic. Zainab tells Tamwar that she took the laptop back to the Beales, but didn’t delete the file. Tamwar is outraged, claiming she did this to get back at Jane for not inviting her to the book club. At Archie’s, Peggy tells Phil that Glenda is up to something. At Fargo’s, Glenda suggests Peggy goes to stay with her, and Peggy asks Glenda why she settled in France. At the end of the meal, the waiter tells Glenda that there is a problem with her card. Peggy announces to the whole restaurant that Glenda is a fraud, and tells her that she saw what was in her suitcase. Designer clothes, with the labels still on, suggesting that Glenda is dressing herself up for some kind of act. Resolving the issue with card, Ronnie, Roxy and Phil are disgusted by Peggy’s outburst. At home, Peggy phones lawyer Ritchie Scott and asks her to do some digging on Glenda. Peg’s biggest fear is that Glenda may be left the Vic in Archie’s will. At the Argee Bhajee, diners are looking at Janine, making her uncomfortable. Janine isn’t happy when Todd and Ryan join her and Whitney. During the meal, Ryan manages to make Janine smile. This is noticed by Whitney, who’s pleased that her plan is working. On Bridge Street, Janine and Ryan are getting on well when Billy calls. Janine tells Ryan that she has been invited to the reading of Archie’s will. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes